


Aloha Hawaii (oder der wahre Grund, warum JTK schwul wurde)

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-01
Updated: 2001-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk versucht Gilian zu verführen. Wird er Erfolg haben?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha Hawaii (oder der wahre Grund, warum JTK schwul wurde)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aloha Hawaii (or the true reason why JTK became gay)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186238) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen). 



> Serie: TOS  
> Paarung: K/Gilian Taylor  
> Code: NC-17, Humor  
> Teil: 1/1  
> Archiv: GSSU, Fanfiction Paradies, andere bitte fragen.
> 
> Summe: Kirk versucht Gilian zu verführen. Wird er Erfolg haben?
> 
> The TOS Twins: Stories in deutsch und englisch von Lady Charena und T'Len http://tostwins.slashcity.net
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom gehört das ganze Star Trek Universum plus Inventar. Ich habe die Jungs nur für ein bisschen Spaß ausgeborgt. Keine Rechte sollen verletzt werden. Keine Kohle wird damit gescheffelt. Es ist nur "fanfiction" und wer zu jung ist, sollte wo anders spielen gehen.
> 
> Vielen Dank an Lady Charena für ihre nie nachlassende Hilfe.

Aloha Hawaii (oder der wahre Grund, warum JTK schwul wurde)  
T'Len  
2001

Jim Kirk sah sich um. Alles schien perfekt zu sein: ein einsamer Strand, weißer Sand, ein blaues, warmes Meer und ein verstecktes Strandhaus. Wenn das nicht helfen würde, dann würde wohl gar nichts helfen.

Aber er war fest entschlossen, dafür zu sorgen, dass es klappte. James T. Kirk gab nicht auf. Und er würde erst Recht keine Abfuhr von einem "kleinen Mädchen" aus dem 20. Jahrhundert akzeptieren.

"Keine Sorge, ich werde Sie finden", hatte sie nach der Anhörung gesagt, aber für ihn hatte es sich angehört wie: "Rufen Sie mich nicht an, ich rufe Sie an, wenn ich Zeit habe." Wen, zum Teufel, dachte sei eigentlich, vor sich zu haben? Einen Akademie-Anfänger, den sie einfach abservieren konnte? Oh nein, das würde mit ihm nicht klappen! Er besaß schließlich seinen Ruf als Frauenheld nicht für umsonst.

Und das würde er ihr schon zeigen. Er war ein Mann, dem weder Frauen noch Männer so leicht widerstehen konnten. Auch dies würde Gilian bald lernen.

Ihre Worte hatten wie eine Herausforderung für ihn geklungen - eine von der Sorte, der James T. Kirk nicht widerstehen konnte. Diese Frau zu verführen war ein Wettbewerb, den er unbedingt gewinnen musste.

//////////

Der Jungfernflug der neuen Enterprise war eine Katastrophe gewesen. Das Schiff war so überhastet gebaut worden, dass quasi nichts so funktionierte, wie es sollte.

Jetzt war das Schiff wieder im Raumdock um die Erde und Scotty versuchte, alles zu reparieren. Als Nebeneffekt hatte der Rest der Brückenbesatzung ein paar Tage Extra-Urlaub bekommen.

Spock war zum Vulkan gereist, um seine Mutter letztendlich davon zu überzeugen, dass er wieder in Ordnung war. Pille hatte sich entschieden, seine Tochter Joanna und sein neugeborenes Enkelkind zu besuchen. Am Montag würden sie sich alle treffen, um für einige Tage Campingurlaub im Yosemite Nationalpark zu machen.

Jim freute sich bereits auf die - stets geschätzte - Gesellschaft seiner beiden engsten Freunde. Aber auch auf das Bergsteigen und die Lagerfeuer-Romantik. Doch bis dahin würde er drei Tage auf der paradiesischen Insel Maui verbringen. Und er hatte genug Pläne, um die Zeit gut zu nutzen.

Außerdem, er brauchte es wirklich mal wieder. Es musste fast ein Jahr her sein, seit er zum letzten Mal richtigen Sex gehabt hatte. Das zumindest stellte er mit großer Überraschung - und einem kleinen Schock - fest. Nach Spocks Tod war ihm einfach nicht danach gewesen. Und später nach Spock "Wiedergeburt" schien der Vulkan einfach nicht der richtige Ort für solche Aktivitäten zu sein. Zwar hatte er einige vulkanische Frauen und Männer durchaus attraktiv gefunden, aber nach dem Jahre zurückliegenden Zwischenfall mit T'Pring, ließ er lieber die Hände davon. Er wollte nun wirklich nicht noch einmal in einen Kampf verwickelt werden.

Aber jetzt - nach dieser langen Zeit aufgezwungenen Zölibats - brauchte er wirklich Sex. Und zwar ordentlich! Er hatte entschieden, dass er es mit Gilian Taylor wollte.

Deshalb hatte er dieses kleine Strandhaus in einer einsamen Gegend gemietet. Alles war bereit für eine perfekte Inszenierung. Einmal mehr waren seine Gedanken damit beschäftigt, mögliche Szenarien durchzuspielen.

Er würde sie zum Schwimmen im warmen Wasser einladen, dort versuchen, sie einzufangen. Wenn sie in seinem Armen war, könnte er sie leidenschaftlich küssen. Er stellte sich vor, wie er dann ihre Bikini-Hose abstreifen würde.

Er hoffte, dass sie einen Bikini und keinen Badeanzug bevorzugte. Das würde die Sache leichter machen. Vielleicht konnte er sie sogar überreden, nackt zu schwimmen.

Wie auch immer. Wenn er sie erst einmal so weit hatte, würde er sie auf seine Hüfte heben, so dass sie ihre Beine um seine Taille legen konnte. Er stellte sich vor, wie er in sie eindrang, langsam und genüsslich Liebe mit ihr machte, während seine Füße fest im sandigen Meeresboden verankert blieben und die Wellen des Pazifiks sie umspielten.

Jim spürte eine Regung in seinem Unterkörper, als er sich weiter solchen Tagträumen hingab.

Ein Spaziergang am sandigen Strand entlang würde auch schön sein. Und dann eine "heiße Nummer". Oh ja, das würde ihm auch gefallen. Er stellte sich vor, wie er im warmen Sand lag. Am Horizont ein Sonnenuntergang und Gilian - noch schöner als das - würde über ihn sitzen und ihn reiten - schnell und hart - bis er kam.

Jim streichelte seine Hand über die wachsende Wölbung in seiner Hose. Seine Phantasien machten wirklich Spaß und so stellte er sich eine weitere vor.

Wenn weder Strand noch Wasser wirkten, hatte er immer noch das große Wasserbett als As in der Hinterhand. Es gab nur ein Schlafzimmer und ein Bett im Strandhaus und Gilian würde sicher nicht verlangen, dass er auf der Veranda schlief.

Wenn er erst einmal in einem Bett mit ihr war, würde sie keine Chance haben, ihm zu entkommen. Er würde all seine Erfahrung nutzen und bald würde sie darum betteln, dass er sie nahm. Und er würde es ihr besorgen - oder auch zweimal oder dreimal - so dass sie es nie wieder vergessen würde. Sie würde ein weiteres Glied in der langen Reihe von Frauen sein, die ihn rühmten.

Jim kam zurück in die Realität, als seine wachsende Erektion - und die Uhr - ihm mitteilten, es sei Zeit nach Lahaina zu gehen.

///////////

Jim empfand große Vorfreude auf das kommende Wochenende als er vom Parkplatz seines Aircars zum alten Hafen lief. Lahaina war ein Ort, den er sehr interessant fand. Er war nicht oft in seinem Leben auf die Hawaii-Inseln gekommen, aber wenn er einen Ort paradiesisch nannte, dann diesen.

,Eines Tages sollte ich Spock mit hierher bringen. Er würde es faszinierend finden', dachte er, während er die Front Street entlang lief.

Die Zeit schien in der alten Walfängerstadt stillgestanden zu haben. Er erwartete jeden Moment Jack London zu sehen, wie er aus dem Pioneer's Inn trat - oder die Baldwin-Familie, wie sie versuchte, die Eingeborenen zu missionieren.

Er bewunderte den großen, alten Banyan-Baum, dann erreichte er den Hafen. Er hielt den Atem an, als die Carthaginian II stolz und eindrucksvoll im Wasser ruhen sah.

Er hatte alte Segelschiffe immer geliebt. Wenn er in einer anderen Zeit gelebt hätte, wäre er sicher Seemann geworden. Wenn er schon nicht die Freiheit der Sterne hätte haben können, dann doch wenigstens die des Meeres.

///////////

Jim sah auf seine Uhr. Gilians wissenschaftliches Schiff sollte jeden Moment ankommen. Es war draußen auf See, um George und Gracy zu beobachten. Wie die Wale es jahrtausendelang getan hatten, waren auch diese beiden nach ihrer Ankunft im 23. Jahrhundert sofort nach Hawaii aufgebrochen.

Er wusste, dass es Buckelwale vorzogen, ihre Jungen in den warmen und sicheren Gewässern zwischen den Hawaii-Inseln zur Welt zu bringen. Er hätte darauf wetten können, dass Gilian nur allzu ungeduldig auf das große Ereignis wartete - und darauf, dann das Junge beobachten zu können.

So war es einfach für ihn gewesen, herauszufinden, wo sie im Moment lebte und sein Verführungsszenario in Gang zu setzen.

Als er das moderne Schiff mit großer Geschwindigkeit näherkommen sah, trat er an den Rand des Kais. Der traditionelle Lei, den er unterwegs gekauft hatte, blieb hinter seinem Rücken verborgen. Er fühlte sich's einem Ziel nahe - sehr nahe. Und er lächelte.

///////////

Gilians Überraschung war groß, als sie die Gangway herunter trat und ihn sah. "Admiral... Captain Kirk, was machen Sie denn hier?"

Er bedachte sie mit einem seiner unwiderstehlichen Lächeln, als er ihr den Lei um den Hals legte. "Ich war gerade in der Nachbarschaft", sagte er mit der Untertreibung des Jahres. "Und ich habe ein kleines Strandhaus in der nähe von Hana. Ich dachte, wir könnten ein schönes Wochenende..."

"Jim!" erst als sie ihn unterbrach, bemerkte er den jungen, gutaussehnende Hawaiianer, der besitzergreifend an ihre Seite trat. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe bereits eine Verabredung."

Damit ging sie weiter und ließ einen verwirrten James Tiberius Kirk zurück, der sich schwor, dass er nun ein für allemal genug hatte von dem unberechenbaren Geschlecht namens Weiblichkeit.

-Ende-

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Am Montag traf er Spock für eine Campingtour durch den Yosemite Nationalpark, aber was dort passierte, ist eine andere Geschichte.
> 
> Anmerkung: Die Fortsetzung gibt es wirklich in Form der englischen Storys "How I came to love Monday" und "A taste of paradise" von Lady Charena auf unserer Homepage. Und in Kürze auch in deutsch auf der Liste - gleiche Stelle, gleiche Welle...


End file.
